Drabbles de Eriol y Tomoyo
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Siempre escuchado y ya no te creo, ¿Por qué no te entiendo? ¿Por qué estás tan lejos?
1. Bufanda

**_Hola a todo el mundo, aqui me paso para dejar el primer de los 10 drabbles que estoy escribiendo para un concurso, pero que decidí también publicar aquí al mismo tiempo. Este es el primero de todos ellos, o al menos con el que yo empecé. Así que espero que lo disfruten. Cuidense... Bye_**

**_Atte: Andreaeb182_**

* * *

_Siempre escuchado y ya no te creo,_

_¿Por qué no te entiendo?_

_¿Por qué estás tan lejos?_

(La carta, Heroes del Silencio)

* * *

**Palabra: Bufanda**

Hace mucho tiempo leí tus cartas. Hace demasiado tiempo, desde que las abrí y me sentí sin fuerzas para contestar cada una de ellas, y vi con tristeza como dejabas de escribirme, aumentando el lapso entre una y otra, hasta que simplemente dejaron de llegar.

Te noté distante y hasta fría, pero supongo que se debe a mi negativa para contestarte, presumo que yo también reaccionaría así en tu lugar. Y es que ya son mil pedazos de cielo y de agua los que nos separan. Milenios nos distancian, mientras yo continuó igual y tú evolucionas.

Quise romper tu recuerdo, tu maldito recuerdo para superar el miedo hacia ti, para superarte. Pero, Maldita sea, no lo consigo. No logró superar tu sonrisa, no logro superar tu voz. Y no me entiendo. No me comprendo, porque no te contesto, porque no te entiendo, y porque me mantengo tan lejos cuando en realidad te deseo cerca.

Y es que sé que siempre he sido así, y no tengo remedio. Y si me preguntasen, tampoco deseo tenerlo. Me he acostumbrado a ser así, a actuar así y a vivir así. Tengo siglos de existencia y dudo mucho que logre cambiar tan fácilmente. Y aunque lo duden, en mi cabeza hay más que el miedo hacia ti, el miedo hacia mí y a tus cartas sin contestar.

Aunque aún no se a donde se han escapado mis demás pensamientos, porque solamente logro pensarte a ti. Solamente logró tocarte con mis sueños a tu figura. Y he llegado a pensar en romper tus cartas, que me recuerdan todos los días lo débil que he llegado a ser. Lo débil que me has hecho. Y lo débil que quiero ser.

Me he visto obligado a distraerme, a permanecer en una rutina, para olvidarte, para olvidarme. Para expulsar de mi mente tus malditas cartas, que no dejan de atormentarme. Me he visto obligado a buscar consuelo en otras actividades, por miedo a volver a tocar alguna canción. Por temor a que algunas distantes notas me recuerden tu voz y me hagan pensar otra vez en ti, más de lo que ya lo hago.

Y lo he intentado todo. He escrito, pero terminan siendo concepciones dolorosas de ti, por lo que lo he dejado. He dibujado, pero siempre es tu rostro el que aparece al final de cada uno de mis trazos, y he intentado fotografiar, pero el recuerdo de tu sonrisa detrás de la cámara es suficiente para mantenerme alejado de cualquier cámara.

Y ahora, me entretenido tejiendo. Tejiendo mis tristezas y tejiendo mi soledad. Tejiendo hebras de dolor y de realidad entre mezcladas, mientras mis manos se mueven rítmicamente, secuencialmente siguiendo un patrón, siguiendo una sincronía. Bordando, tejiendo.

Y al final de cada tarde, luego de maldecirme por mi debilidad y de maldecir tus cartas y tu recuerdo, que permanece grabado en mi alma, con tu rostro de niña y tu sonrisa de ángel, noto nuevamente que he terminado otra bufanda.

Otra más para mi colección personal. Otra bufanda más donde entrelacé mis miedos y mis pensamientos. Donde te vertí y te plasmé. Donde te amé y de olvidé. Otra bufanda más, para acompañarme en las noches, para rodearme, para permanecer junto a mí.

Y es que ya son cientos los días que lo llevo haciendo, al igual que la cantidad que tengo, las que he hecho. Y todas son diferentes, pero a la vez tan iguales. Todas llevan tu color, mi color, nuestro color.

Todas se han tejido en medio de recuerdos, coloreados de negro, azul y violeta. Todas llevan tu marca y la mía, llevan la parte de tu alma que logré tráeme a Inglaterra conmigo, y pedazos de la mía, que con el tiempo se han ido desprendiendo de mí. Y es que cuando te supere, y supere mi miedo hacia ti, prometo enviártelas. Todas y cada una de ellas te pertenecen, y serían las cartas que jamás te contesté. Serían los sentimientos que jamás te dije y que en silencio te profesé y aún viven en mí.

Serán mis disculpas y mis remordimientos, serán mis lágrimas y mis silencios. Será mi saludo y mi eterna despedida. Prometo envolvértelas con tus colores, para que te sorprendas y las aceptes. Prometo despertar tu curiosidad, para que me disculpes, por todo este tiempo. Por esta distancia, por este silencio.

Pero por ahora solo puedo seguir tejiendo, porque aún no supero mi miedo. Aún no me comprendo, aun no te comprendo. Aún no entiendo porque estoy tan lejos de ti. Y por ello, aún sigo tejiendo otra bufanda, que se llevan los pedazos de corazón que se han caído de mí. Y que todos y cada uno de ellos tienen tu nombre, Tomoyo.


	2. Pintura

_**Hola, aqui esta el segundo Drabble que he hecho y gracias a Johana-Ikari por su review y a todas las personas que se han detenido a leer. Es un placer que se tomen el tiempo de escaparse un segundo de sus rutinas y regalarmelo. Gracias por leer. Atentamente, Andreaeb182**_

* * *

**Palabra: Pintura.**

Me senté en una banca de un parque olvidado en la majestuosidad de la ciudad de Londres. Era temprano en la mañana y ese día amanecido con los puños bien cerrados, y con una rabia interna carente de motivo, pero a la que mi madurez me dictaba que provenía de mi aún presente juventud.

Me sentía ofuscado y sentía que debía drenar esos sentimientos de mí. Tenía que sacarlos a como de lugar de mi ser, para poder estar tranquilo. Salí de mi casa luego de haberme bañado y cambiado, sin siquiera desayunar y con tan solo un maletín en mis manos. Caminé por largo rato hasta que me perdí entre las transitadas calles. Y encontré este lugar. Solo, abandonado pero extrañamente bien cuidado.

Cuando tomé asiento me dispuse a abrir mi maletín y extraer mi única carga. Un cuaderno y un carboncillo. De eso se trataba esto. De sacar mi furia sin sentido y plasmarla en papel, para al menos hacerla útil. Levanté mis ojos al cielo y lo vi gris y nublado. Como me gustan esos días, y como son de comunes en esta ciudad.

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana y yo no sabía que dibujar. Me llevé las manos al cabello y lo desordené ofuscado. Que fastidio sentía. Cerré mis ojos y me juré a mi mismo que dibujaría lo primero que se atravesará ante mis ojos, sin importar lo que fuese. Al abrirlos me encontré con un par de ojos amatistas que me observaban de cerca. Se notaban preocupados, mientras se alejaban de mí, permitiéndome observar el rostro de su dueña. Un rostro con forma de corazón y suaves rasgos, casi aristocráticos. La observé fijamente, mientras la joven me regalaba una sonrisa con sus labios delgados y rosados, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un sutil color carmín. Sonreí a medio lado, mientras la observaba detalladamente. Largos cabellos negros ondulaban al son del viento, una piel tan clara como si se tratara de una escultura hecha de porcelana o de mármol tal vez, figura delicada y bien cuidada. Una muñeca de porcelana en todo su esplendor, ahora solo faltaba completar el cuadro con su voz. Tan solo espero que no me decepcione.

-Hola, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- pregunté mirándola fijamente.

-Buenos días señor, lamento haberlo incomodado solo me acercaba a recoger mi frisby y a disculparme por haberlo golpeado con él.- respondió ella mientras me mostraba el objeto con su mano derecha. Su voz, su voz era dulce y extremadamente reconfortante. ¿Tan entretenido estaba quejándome que no noté que me habían golpeado?

-Tranquila señorita, no ha pasado nada.- dije yo mientras trataba de grabar cada uno de sus detalles en mi mente. Mis manos se movían en el interior de mi maletín, buscando las pinturas. Definitivamente la rabia que me había obligado a movilizarme esta mañana serviría de algo, porque había encontrado algo digno de retratar. Prontamente las encontré y me dispuse a sacarlas una a una.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, señor.- respondió ella regalándome una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa, era esa sonrisa la que yo quería retratar. La que debía guardar por siempre en mi memoria, para plasmarla y mantenerla viva por siempre en mis recuerdos.

-No me llames señor, tan solo soy un joven. Mucho gusto, soy Eriol.- me presenté mientras la seguía observando fijamente.

-Un placer conocerte Eriol, yo soy Tomoyo.- me respondió soltándome otra de esas sonrisas. –Bueno, me tengo que ir. Me están esperando y ya he demorado demasiado. Un gusto conocerte, Eriol. Nos vemos.-Se despidió de mí, mientras señalaba un punto a la distancia. Luego se giró y comenzó a caminar. Me la quedé mirando hasta que estaba algo alejada, en ese momento ella giró su rostro y me regaló la última y más brillante de sus sonrisas. Y luego simplemente se perdió a la distancia.

Me quedé allí, sentado mirando por donde ella se había marchado. Saqué otro cuaderno mucho más grande que el primero y comencé a dibujar. Tenía mucho que plasmar.

* * *

-Eriol, ¿y esa pintura?- escuché que me preguntaban. Me giré y me encontré con mi mejor amigo, que observaba el lienzo cubierto por una blanca sabana. Yo sonreí y le invité a destaparlo. Él se acercó y lo liberó de su cubierta, dejándolo al descubierto.

-¿Qué tal esta, Syaoran?- pregunté mientras sonreía por su expresión. Miraba sorprendido el cuadro.

-Fantástica. Es el mejor trabajo que has hecho. ¿Dónde es y quien es la modelo?- preguntó mientras me miraba sonriente.

-Tan solo es uno de los rincones de esta ciudad, y ella, ella es Ciruelo.- dije mientras le sonreía condescendiente, como si se tratara de un niño.

-¿Ciruelo?- preguntó.

-Si, Ciruelo.- respondí mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me acercaba al cuadro. Observando el fondo enteramente gris, por el cielo nublado a punto de llover, el césped recién cortado y bien cuidado, mientras las copas de los árboles se movían por el viento. Y en medio de todo, la silueta de una mujer, que se encontraba casi completamente de espaldas, con el rostro mirando hacia atrás de si, con una sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar todo lo lúgubre de su alrededor.

-¿Y como lograste hacer esa sonrisa?- preguntó curioso mi mejor amigo.

-Simple Syaoran, tan solo se la robé a la vida.- respondí yo, sonriendo con tranquilidad a la pintura.


	3. Héroe

Hola... aqui continuando con esta secuencia de Drabbles... espero que les guste y sin más que añadir, aparte de CCS partenece a Clamp, excepto Eriol que es de mi placer personal (XD)...

Les dejo con el sieguiente

* * *

**Palabra: Héroe**

Quisiera tener más coraje y más valentía. Quisiera poder mantener tu fe y tus creencias en todo momento. Quisiera poder dejar de tener miedo. De tenerte miedo, de tenerme miedo.

-Quisiera poder gritar cuanto te amo- susurro con suavidad, mientras el viento mece mis cabellos.

Pero en cambio, estoy aquí atrapada en un sinfín de vueltas y de ciclos. En una ruleta de emociones y en un universo entero de posibilidades, donde las que deseo atrapar son las que más fácilmente se me escabullen.

Y todos los días me juro a mi misma ser más valiente para ti, ser más fuerte para ti. Ser más madura. Ser más mujer. Ser más persona. Porque irremediablemente todos estos años me he olvidado que lo soy, que soy un ser humano y que siento. Porque ahora, simplemente percibo las sombras de lo que alguna vez fueron sentimientos, y el único que me llena es la sombra de mi amor por ti. Mi amor que me quema, me destroza y me desangra.

-Pero sin él, perdería todo rasgo de humanidad en mí.- digo, mientras arreglo un mechón de pelo que se ha ido a mi frente.

Sin este dolor que me recorre, me convertiría en la perfecta muñeca de porcelana. En un ser frío y carente de emociones. En un adorno nada más. En un adorno que muchos codician, pero adorno al fin y al cabo.

Por eso me amarro desesperadamente a la ilusión que lleva tu nombre, para no caer en ese estado. Para no caer en la desesperación. Porque tu siempre apareces, cuando mi alma esta apunto de colapsar y me regalas un nuevo brote de esperanza. Una nueva dosis de alegría y de sueños.

Sueños medidos a cuentagotas. Sueños con fecha de caducidad, pero que me mantienen de pie por largo tiempo, hasta que irremediablemente se agotan. Y tú, nuevamente vuelves, como consiente de lo dependiente que soy de ti, a darme otra dosis más. A proveerme de otra esperanza nueva, o al misma con otras alas.

Por eso, es que yo te he llegado a considerar…

-Mi héroe personal.- murmuro por lo bajo, a la vez que me seco una lágrima. No quiero llorar más. Ni siquiera quiero que salga otra lágrima, porque siento que así dejo escapar más rápido mi porción diaria de sueños por medio de ellas. Y es que el haberte convertido en el héroe que me rescata día a día de esta soledad, de esta paleta de tonos grises en las que se ha convertido mi vida.

Porque eres el héroe de mis sueños, que llega cuando estoy al borde de la locura. Héroe que llega en el momento justo y me salva de mi misma. Héroe que al mismo tiempo destroza lo que me queda de corazón.

Eso eres. Un héroe. Mi héroe.


End file.
